


Мой меч и я

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они меняются.<br/>Предупреждения: АУ, преслэш, немного мата (R за мат)<br/>Написано в команду Hichigo x Ichigo на Битву Пейрингов, бета Shadowdancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой меч и я

  
Ноги вязли в песке по щиколотку. Песок набился в кеды, вытряхивать его было без толку, и Ичиго разулся. Связал кеды шнурками и перекинул через школьную сумку.

Ему казалось, песок должен обжигать, но босые ноги ощущали лишь приятное тепло.

Хотя, если подумать, здесь вообще было не так жарко, как должно бы на первый взгляд. Бескрайний серый песок, как в Уэко Мундо, ослепительно безоблачное, почти белое небо и рыжее солнце в зените. Ни намека на ветер. Тихо — ни шороха, ни шелеста, каждый шаг беззвучен. И тепло. Всего лишь тепло.

Как на пляже в самом начале лета, только моря не хватает.

Ичиго шел по этому песку уже третий час, и все оставалось неизменным. И сам песок, и солнце, и тепло, и даже он сам — он давно должен был устать, он должен был уже изнывать от жажды, должен был задуматься об обеде — но не ощущал ни голода, ни жажды, ни усталости.

Только злость.

Ичиго не понимал, что происходит.

Последним, что он помнил, были белые ряды квинси, почти невидимые росчерки стрел над крышами Сейретея и собственный крик: «Банкай». Потом — будто многотонным тараном в грудь ударило, вышибло воздух, швырнуло в темноту, и он очнулся — здесь. Без меча и, что совсем уж странно, в школьной форме. В сумке лежали учебники, тетради и коробка с бенто. Ни Кона, ни удостоверения шинигами, ни мобильника.

Время то ли тянулось, то ли вовсе остановилось — шел он долго, но солнце так и висело в зените. Никто не нападал, но и на помощь никто не спешил, здесь вообще, кажется, не было ни души — ни живой, ни мертвой, ни пропащей. И никаких барханов, камней, мертвых деревьев — ни одного ориентира. Даже его собственный след тут же пропадал, замывался мелким песком, как водой. Может, он вообще ходит кругами. Или лежит без сознания на поле битвы, а все это — бред.

И никуда он не придет.

Сдаваться Ичиго не собирался, но бессмысленные действия его раздражали. А чем дальше, тем бессмысленней выглядело это бесконечное и бесцельное движение.

Он лег на песок и закрыл глаза. Рыжее солнце гладило лицо, щекотало веки. Такое же странное и неправильное, как этот песок. Отчего-то вспомнились опрокинутые небоскребы собственного внутреннего мира — и Ичиго, повинуясь внезапному порыву, рванулся туда. К знакомой и привычной неправильности, к возможности поговорить хотя бы с собственным занпакто — тот, конечно, ехидная зараза и временами та еще сволочь, но почему-то всегда знает больше самого Ичиго.

В ушах зазвенело, навалилась темнота, и далекий, словно ватой приглушенный голос Иноуэ сказал:

— Я не знаю. С ним все в порядке, но он без сознания и… ну, вы видите. Разве его маска может держаться так долго?

И снова стало тихо. А потом его толкнули в плечо:

— Вставай. Нашел время валяться.

Ичиго подскочил, машинально нашаривая меч. В уши ввинтился ехидный смех, и Пустой — Зангецу – Ичиго все никак не мог привыкнуть называть его так, — сказал в ухо, обхватив сзади за шею:

— Падай, ты убит. Растяпа.

— Где… — Ичиго обернулся, не закончив вопроса. «Где я?», «Где ты?» — или все-таки не «ты», а «меч»? Или «Где мы?» — раз уж их здесь двое наконец-то.

— У меня, — Зангецу широким жестом обвел рукой пустое пространство. — Добро пожаловать и все такое. Будь как дома, король.

— Какого хрена происходит? — Ичиго развернулся, схватил Зангецу за косоде — черное, отметил мимоходом.

— А хрен его знает, — бледные губы разъехались в привычно глумливой ухмылке. — Кто первый догадается, получает путевку на Гавайи, что скажешь?

— Хрень несешь. И где ты возьмешь путевку?

— Ты, — снова ухмыльнулся Зангецу. — Купишь, долетишь и уступишь мне место.

— И ты пойдешь охмурять красоток, сверкая маской, — заржал Ичиго. И тут же запнулся, вспомнив: «Разве его маска может держаться так долго?»

Похоже, то есть даже очевидно, чертовы квинси как следует приложили его там, в… «в настоящем мире», — когда Ичиго поймал себя на этой формулировке, ему стало не по себе. Настоящим миром всегда был Мир Живых. Каракура.

— Визгу бу-удет, — мечтательно протянул Зангецу.

А до Ичиго только теперь — сильно, видать, приложили! — дошло его «у меня».

— То есть это, — он оглядел бескрайний серый песок, слепящее небо и рыжее солнце, — твой… что? Внутренний мир? Как у меня?

Зангецу посмотрел прямо в глаза и ответил непривычно серьезно, без издевки, без смеха:

— Здесь не бывает дождей, король.

И исчез. Сказанное Ичиго по инерции: «Не знал, что у занпакто тоже есть внутренний мир», — растворилось в пустоте, и тишина показалась тяжелой, как могильная плита, придавившая сверху. Даже дышать труднее стало.

— Да к черту! — заорал Ичиго. Вскочил, оттолкнулся. Взлететь не получилось. Он не почувствовал в себе силы шинигами. На мгновение обдало прежним, старым, но не забытым ужасом — правда, тут же отпустило, потому что бессилия Ичиго не чувствовал тоже. Просто что-то в нем изменилось.

Однако что с этим «что-то» делать, было абсолютно неясно.

Снова и снова Ичиго пытался войти в свой внутренний мир и словно врезался с разбега в монолитную черную стену — вышибало дух и отбрасывало на осточертевший теплый песок. Сколько времени прошло, он не знал — солнце все так же стояло в зените, не хотелось ни пить, ни жрать, ни даже отлить. И усталости не было. Хотя Ичиго предпочел бы устать, вымотаться насмерть — и заснуть. Отключиться хоть ненадолго.

Может, очнулся бы где нужно, а не черт знает где.

В конце концов ему надоело и это.

— Зангецу! Эй, Зангецу! Вернись, чертов ты ублюдок! — он орал в слепящее небо, срывая голос, звал, не разрешая себе думать, что Зангецу его попросту не слышит. Всегда слышал. Как бы уебок ни выделывался, занпакто не может не прийти на зов хозяина. Он придет. Придет, и тогда Ичиго возьмет его за горло и вытрясет правду. Почему-то Ичиго был уверен, что Зангецу знает. Может быть, не знал с самого начала, когда предлагал разыграть путевку на Гавайи, но теперь знает точно. Потому и не спешит явиться.

Потому что вся эта хрень пахла очередной глобальной лажей. И Ичиго всем нутром чуял, что нихрена эта лажа ему не понравится.

***

 

Он так и сказал, появившись, — когда Ичиго давно бросил звать и бездумно валялся на песке, набирая невесомые песчинки в горсть и просеивая между пальцев.

— Тебе не понравится, король. Готов слушать новости?

— Валяй, — Ичиго сел, поджав ноги, так, чтобы вскочить в любой момент. Хотя вскакивать сейчас не хотелось. Усталость все-таки добралась до него: не обычная телесная, а душевная. Как будто сталь клинка подернуло легким, почти незаметным налетом ржавчины.

Зангецу прищурился и ударил.

Ичиго шатнулся вбок, костяшки жестко прошлись вскользь по щеке. Драться сейчас тоже не хотелось, но у Ичиго было достаточно времени уяснить, что выпады Пустого нельзя оставлять без ответа. Ему нужны постоянные напоминания, кто сильней и вообще главный? — отлично, пусть снова получит, на что нарывается. Ичиго ударил, ринувшись вперед всем телом, с двух рук — в грудь и в челюсть. И даже не успел понять, достиг ли удар цели, — в следующий миг они покатились по песку, сцепившись, как два уличных кота, молотя друг друга кулаками и пинаясь коленями, разве что не кусаясь — хотя от чужого горячего дыхания, казалось, горела и плавилась кожа.

Песок набился в нос, Ичиго чихнул — всего на миг ослабил хватку — и этого хватило. Зангецу перетек за спину, навалился, заламывая руки, вжал в песок. Схватил за волосы, дернул голову верх — вовремя, Ичиго как раз понял, что песком, как и водой, можно захлебнуться. Повторил, обжигая дыханием ухо:

— Тебе не понравится. Ты – прикинь, какая новость! – больше не король. Теперь король — я.

И отпустил. Ичиго выкашливал песок, стоя на четвереньках, а уебок сидел себе рядом, будто они не дрались только что, будто он не заявил такое, что явно требовало продолжения драки.

— Охренел?

— Не-а, — он рассмеялся вызывающе, поймав взгляд. Перехватил удар, сжал запястье. Сказал, прямо глядя в глаза: — Твои дружки наверху облажались по полной и сами нихрена не понимают. Так что мы с тобой тут не единственные два придурка. Но мы везучие придурки, Ичиго. Сейчас проверим, насколько везучие, готов?

Собственное имя отдалось в ушах шорохом выходящего из ножен клинка и тяжелым гулом готовой сражаться стали. Зангецу исчез, и откуда-то сверху, из-за сверкающего неба, Ичиго услышал его крик:

— Банкай!

Он не понял, что было дальше. Чужая воля и его сила, черное лезвие Гецуги — продолжение его собственного лезвия, крик, который рвется из самой сути, но не крикнешь, пока не столкнешься с чужой сталью. Зато он мог драться, он крушил врагов, снова и снова вкладывая в Гецугу всю свою силу — и ощущая с непривычным восторгом, как эта сила сливается с другой.

С силой Зангецу.

Как эта двойная мощь вспарывает воздух, рассекает одинаково легко камни и тела. Как редеют ряды врага.

А потом — очередная Гецуга только-только ушла в полет — мир дернулся, завертелся, как будто крутанули что было сил песочные часы. На мгновение потемнело в глазах, и Ичиго обнаружил себя с мечом в руке посреди битвы. И если б он еще понял, как в этой битве очутился! Разве что — да, наверное, так оно и было — все, что привиделось ему после банкая, было бредом. Может, он отключился на мгновение, и Зангецу, как всегда в такие моменты, взял управление на себя.

Однако долго думать было некогда, подумать вообще можно было и после драки. Ичиго оскалился, завидев неподалеку смутно знакомого квинси — кажется, именно тот его и приложил, и пришла пора отдать должок! Он прыгнул, уже зная, что через мгновение вонзит клинок в обтянутую белым кителем грудь, что квинси не успеет защититься.

Квинси махнул рукой — что-то в ней было зажато, и Ичиго отчетливо вспомнил, что уже видел этот жест. Как раз перед тем, как начался тот странный бред. Но остановить рывок не сумел бы уже никто. Узкий клинок вонзился между ребрами…

Ичиго знал, что сейчас он держит в руке меч и видит, как белая форма квинси быстро и неудержимо промокает кровью. Но как раз в тот миг, когда клинок нашел цель, а уже мертвый квинси завершил свой жест, он вновь провалился в странное бредовое беспамятство. Мелькнул перед глазами бескрайний серый песок, звуки боя стали ощущаться иначе, и показалось, будто не меч, а он сам жадно пьет кровь врага.

И не сказать, чтобы ему это не нравилось. Очень даже…

Тяжесть мертвого тела скользнула вниз, мир стал ослепительно светел, и голос Зангецу прокричал:

— Гецуга Теншо-о! Давай, Ичиго!

Черный серп Гецуги взрезал землю широкой дугой, плеснул до неба, снося прочь изрядно поредевший ливень серебряных стрел.

— Куросаки-кун! Ты!.. — на этот раз неважно было, кто его звал. Сейчас шел бой, и важен был только Зангецу. — О, это ты… снова?

В стали клинка отразилось растерянное лицо Иноуэ.

— Ты ранен!

Тонкие руки привычно метнулись к заколкам.

— Свали, дура! Скоро все закончится. Гецуга-а Теншо-о!

Эта Гецуга и в самом деле оказалась последней. В воздухе не выли больше стрелы, смолкли отрывистые, лающие команды, на Сейретей обрушилась тишина. Только совсем недалеко кто-то тихо, монотонно ругался. Кто — не разобрать, голос искажен болью, а за пылью едва видны обломки зданий.

Засмеялся Зангецу:

— Мы с тобой обрушили к хренам половину Сейретея, братец. Валим отдыхать.

С коротким шелестом клинок оделся в ленту, и на Ичиго навалился сон.

Нежарко и ласково глядело с яркого блеклого неба рыжее солнце, лежать на песке было тепло и мягко, а под голову Ичиго подсунул школьную сумку. Думать не хотелось. Теперь он знал все то же, что и Зангецу, еще шаг — и поймет. Сложит два и два, и окажется, что очередная лажа — не просто лажа, а полная задница. И никуда он от этой задницы не денется — как всегда. А что с ней делать — на этот раз абсолютно непонятно.

***

 

— Даже не знаю, кто теперь кто. Король, не король, — Зангецу снова появился внезапно, когда Ичиго от безделья уже подумывал достать учебники — нужно же как-то убивать бесконечное время. Развалился рядом, лениво закинув руки за голову. — Ты понял, что за хрень?

— Понял, что мы меняемся. Не понял, почему, — Ичиго перевернулся на живот, оперся на локти. Руки вязли в песке.

— Чертов квинси. Но мы с тобой его прикончили, братец. Допросить некого.

— Банкай, — сказал Ичиго. — Я вызывал банкай. Ты ведь тоже?

— Угу. — Зангецу потянулся, зевнул. — А капитаны в Готее теперь без банкаев. Чуешь? Штучки квинси. Но я не полезу в Уэко Мундо искать разгадку. Мне и тут неплохо, — он снова засмеялся, но теперь за привычным нахальным вызовом в смехе чудилась неуверенность.

Хрена с два тебе неплохо, понимающе усмехнулся Ичиго. От «неплохо» не сваливают во внутренний мир валяться на песочке с собственным не то королем, не то занпакто. Наверняка тебе, зараза бледная, мозги уже выели – все, от Бьякуи до Иноуэ – с одним вопросом: почему с ними все еще ты.

Но высказывать все это вслух абсолютно не хотелось. Удерет ведь. А одному скучно.

— Уэко Мундо от нас не уйдет. Тем более если капитаны без банкаев. Кому, по-твоему, с квинси разбираться? Куросаки Ичиго. Как всегда. Раз уж ты там теперь за меня, значит — тебе.

— Сегодня ты не вырубался, — вроде бы невпопад, но совершенно по делу сказал Зангецу.

— Выключался пару раз, — признал Ичиго. — Но вроде не мешало.

— Из тебя вышел хороший меч.

Ичиго вспомнил мгновения всемогущества, когда его сила сплеталась с силой и волей Зангецу. Это было… круто, вот как. Просто круто. Наверное, круче всего, что он умел до сих пор. Хотя разберись теперь, чье это умение?

— Ты тоже ничего так, — усмехнулся он. Почему-то от того, что Зангецу говорил спокойно и непривычно серьезно, ему самому хотелось цеплять и подкалывать. Будет не очень смешно, если они и характерами поменялись!

А может, и смешно. Может, имеет смысл попробовать. Потом. Сейчас интересно было другое.

— Ты говорил с ними?

— А ты думал! — Зангецу стукнул кулаком по песку — над его головой беззвучно взметнулось серое невесомое облачко. Как в манге, ухмыльнулся Ичиго, осталось вписать туда что-нибудь такое, как всегда у этого типа. Наглое.

— Ну и?

— Идиоты они! Все! Или сами идиоты, или тебя за слабака держат. Решили, что я тебя захватил. Рукия вопит, ну как всегда. Иноуэ хотела лечить, я ее послал. Лечить тех, кому это нужно. Бьякуя брал за грудки и грозил порубать на ломтики без всякой Сенбонзакуры. Ха-ха. Щаз-з! А! Кстати! — Он оживился, сел даже. — Зараки приглашал подраться. Сходим?

— Будет интересно, — согласился Ичиго. — Давай.

Подраться хотелось. Сменить теплый солнечный покой на кипение боя, опять почувствовать ошеломляющую силу их с Зангецу общей атаки.

Снова вспомнились собственные опрокинутые небоскребы, затянутые пеленой дождя.

— Слушай… Зангецу? А ты, там, у меня… тоже так? От боя до боя? Спятить же можно! Хотя, — тут же вспомнил он, — с тобой был старик.

От воспоминания — от того, что старик сначала обманывал, а потом ушел — почти предал! — прошило мерзкой, как ржавчина, дрожью. Зангецу расхохотался привычным ядовитым смехом.

— Считаешь его лекарством от безумия? Ну-ну.

Вскочил:

— Мне пора. Позову тогда. К Зараки.

— Ага. И это… передавай там от меня всем. Сам знаешь что.

Зангецу исчез, но его смех слышался Ичиго еще долго. Наверное, потому что слишком невыносима была тишина.

— Твоему внутреннему миру не помешал бы кинотеатр, слышишь! — крикнул он. — И нахрена тебе Гавайи, когда у тебя и здесь сплошной пляж!

Вряд ли Зангецу слышал. Ичиго же не слышал ни его воплей, ни голоса старика, а вряд ли они сидели молча на стене какого-нибудь небоскреба. И, черт, здесь даже эха не было!

Был бы меч, Ичиго выплеснул бы злость в тренировке. Но как тренироваться мечу?

Он вскочил, толкнул воздух руками — с силой, злостью, желанием:

— Гецуга Теншо-о!

Почудилось — мелькнуло перед глазами ослепительно белое лезвие. Песок взметнулся вверх двумя волнами, как под ударом невидимой плети. Вздрогнула земля, песок потянул вперед, засасывая ноги, Ичиго, по-дурацки взмахнув руками, упал на спину. И тут же рвануло за ворот сзади, пережав шею, и вопль Зангецу разорвал тишину не хуже Гецуги:

— Сдурел, мать твою, совсем! Кретин!

Ичиго попытался встать, но Зангецу волок его по песку за ворот — за шкирку, как дурного щенка, — рубашка задралась, песок лип к спине, набивался в брюки, бежал мимо потоком и где-то там, дальше, откуда Зангецу его выволок, водопадом рушился в пропасть. Похоже, Ичиго и правда натворил дел, и все вопли о безмозглом идиоте, которому лишь бы руками махать, им вполне заслужены.

Но приятного в них все равно мало.

— Давай, умник, расскажи, чем я, по-твоему, должен здесь заниматься? Поделись, мать твою, бесценным опытом!

Зангецу швырнул его на песок, но Ичиго тут же вскочил:

— Какого!..

— Заткнись.

В этом «заткнись» было слишком мало привычной веселой злости, яда мало, зато чудилось что-то очень похожее на боль.

— Прости, — буркнул Ичиго. — Я тебе… ну, не навредил?

Ответная кривая ухмылка очень напомнила прежнего уебка-Пустого:

— Слабо тебе!

Они стояли друг против друга, сцепившись взглядами, — совсем как раньше, и все же не так. Ичиго разглядывал Зангецу, и казалось — впервые видит. То ли и вправду изменился, то ли раньше Ичиго не смотрел так пристально? Та же ненормальная улыбка, растрепанные белые волосы, тьма в глазах. Слишком яркий контраст с черным косоде шинигами.

— Ты стал ярче.

— Волосы еще покрасить предложи!

Они расхохотались одновременно. Зангецу пихнул кулаком в плечо, Ичиго ответил тем же, но драки не получилось. Да и не хотелось Ичиго драться — то есть, конечно, хотелось, но не с Зангецу, а вместе с Зангецу. И до дурацкого, мучительного стеснения тянуло спросить, как это чувствовал он, когда был занпакто. Как это вообще бывает.

Как там говорил о занпакто Оэцу? «Единственный и неповторимый»? Теперь Ичиго понимал. Только теперь. «Меч, которому недостает любви, так легко сломать».

— Прости, — повторил он.

— Придурок, — совсем уже легко отозвался Зангецу. — Не размахивай тут руками почем зря. Пойду Зараки отловлю, раз тебе зудит подраться.

— Будто тебе не зудит?

Зангецу снова пихнул в бок, хохотнул коротко:

— И мне.

И исчез. Шуршал песок, засыпая пропасть, а далеко, там, куда указывал оставленный Гецугой провал, мерцала дымка — будто туман. Можно было бы поглядеть, что там, но… «После боя с Кенпачи», — решил Ичиго.

***

 

Бой начался без предупреждения. Ичиго дернуло вверх, сквозь небо, от столкновения с чужим клинком с лезвия сорвались искры, чужая реяцу давила, и он рванулся навстречу: рассечь, разрубить! Знакомый радостный смех Кенпачи переплелся с хохотом Зангецу.

Мир замелькал в лезвии — выбитая из стены каменная крошка, сияние реяцу, довольная улыбка мелкой девчонки — лейтенанта Кенпачи. Промельк неба, ослепительно синего, и неровные камни брусчатки по другую сторону клинка. Меч Кенпачи — длинный, зазубренный, угрюмый. И снова — небо-стена-пыль, таран реяцу Кенпачи сталкивается с черным лезвием Гецуги, капли крови — медленно, раскрывающимся веером. Слетевшая повязка и крик: «Банка-ай!»

Драться с Кенпачи — теперь — Ичиго нравилось. Это оказалось круто, намного круче боя с квинси. Там достаточно было лупить Гецугой со всей дури, стараясь уложить как можно больше врагов. Кенпачи врагом не был, зато мощи его реяцу как раз хватало, чтобы атака Ичиго и Зангецу встречала достойный отпор. Клинок звенел от напряжения в руках Зангецу, а Ичиго казалось — он смеется. Так же, как эти два придурка.

Смеяться с ними вместе было здорово. Ичиго наполняла неистовая сила банкая, и казалось, что они с Зангецу — не шинигами и занпакто, а двойная разящая молния. Одно целое. Он предугадывал атаки Зангецу и вкладывал в них себя, а Зангецу брал его силу и швырял ее вперед вместе со своей.

А потом — в одно мгновение — бой замер. Зангецу застыл в боевой стойке, Кенпачи скалился напротив, сжимая меч двумя руками. А между ними стоял Бьякуя.

— Развлекаетесь? — спросил спокойно, вроде даже слегка улыбнувшись. — Можете продолжить в более подходящем месте. Киске открыл гарганту.

— Ну так вперед! — расхохотался Кенпачи. — Идешь, пацан?

И сорвался вслед за Бьякуей, не дожидаясь ответа. Мелкая уже сидела за его плечом — и когда успела?

— Два самоуверенных ублюдка, — пробормотал Зангецу. — Пошли, Ичиго.

По ту сторону их ждали — понятное дело! Вот только полным идиотизмом было снова пытаться воровать банкаи. Потому что у Кенпачи воровать было нечего, а Зангецу просто в очередной раз поменялся с Ичиго, даже атака не замедлилась.

— Приветик, Ичи, — помахала ему Ячиру.

Зангецу смеялся в руках, и теперь Ичиго понимал его смех. Гецуга расколола мир — от серого песка до ущербной луны в черном небе.

— Не увлекайтесь, это только разведка, — сказал откуда-то с неба Урахара. – Капитан Кенпачи, вас касается!

— А пошел ты! Сделаем их, Ичиго?

— Легко! — отозвался Ичиго.

«Запросто», — пением клинка отозвался Зангецу.

Еще одна Гецуга выжгла с неба стрелы, а потом крохотный отряд шинигами рассыпался, разлетелся черными молниями, зачищая пространство вокруг гарганты. Не так уж много здесь оказалось квинси. Несколько минут — и о бое напоминали только рассеченная земля да несколько трупов.

— Все назад! — орал Урахара. — Немедленно возвращайтесь, я засек основные силы и передвину гарганту!

Ренджи хлопнул по плечу:

— Снова с нами, Ичиго?

— До следующего ублюдка, который захочет украсть наш банкай, — ухмыльнулся Ичиго. — Теперь, похоже, так и будет.

Теперь казалось, что только так и надо, но этого Ичиго не скажет никому. Только Зангецу.

Гарганта втянула их и захлопнулась с жадным чавканьем. Довольный Урахара потянулся, сдвинув панамку на затылок, и сообщил сквозь зевок:

— Капитанов ждет командующий, остальные счастливчики могут отдыхать.

— Ты с нами? — Ренджи потянул за собой.

— Нет, подожди. Потом. Мне надо… Ну, к нему.

Ичиго провел ладонью по слегка теплой, гладкой стали клинка.

Зангецу ждал.

В стеклах небоскребов отражалось рыжее солнце.

— Ну, привет, король, — он протянул руку и погладил по щеке — кажется, точно так же, как Ичиго только что гладил клинок.

— Знаешь, — Ичиго перехватил руку, — когда ты зовешь меня по имени, мне нравится больше.

— Наглеешь, братец, — рассмеялся Зангецу.

Его ладонь так и лежала на щеке Ичиго. Теплая, жесткая. А Ичиго по-дурацки держал за запястье — мог бы откинуть, но… Не хотелось.

«Меч, которому недостает любви, так легко сломать»…

— «Братец» тоже годится. — Ичиго прищурился, вглядываясь в даль, за спину Зангецу — там, за стеклом и металлом небоскребов, бескрайним морем раскинулся песок. — Мы ведь теперь одно, так?

— Всегда были, — Зангецу привычно ухмыльнулся. — Только такой дебил, как ты, мог этого не понимать.

— И кто тут еще наглеет? — Отталкивать не хотелось, уходить не хотелось. Да и не нужно было. А что нужно — им обоим — Ичиго собирался разобраться прямо сейчас. Раз уж у них есть немного свободного времени.

Зангецу улыбнулся — широко, довольно и как-то очень понимающе.

«Нас с тобой никто никогда не сломает».


End file.
